Left 4 Dead 3
by MarieKiara
Summary: Left 4 Dead 3. New Characters to Love. New relationships. The exciting story of Left 4 Dead continues. I hope you guys like it. Please excuse some things, I've made a few changes due to the amount of times i've played Left 4 Dead. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

Lose It All

Everything They Knew Will Never Be The Same…

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted. Everyone was paring up for their new years kiss. I always thought it was stupid, but not until Jordan Peterson kissed me.

I dropped my raised glass in shock. It was something I never expected to happen, but I always wanted it to.

Jordan is the guy next door. We grew up together. We were always with each other, day care, elementary, junior-high, and now high school, and hopefully college. I had always secretly admired Jordan.

All of a sudden we stopped kissing, everyone was coughing. This green type of powder was coming out, then vomit. All of a sudden Jordan was vomiting too.

"Jordan!" I shouted, "Jordan are you OK?" I asked.

"Alexa! Run!" He said. Jordan's voice was inaudible. I could just make out what he said since everything fell silent when he said it.

I looked around the room everyone mutated, as well as Jordan. They were growling and screeching, then, (just what I needed,) the lights went out. I heard growling, like a wild dog ready to attack. Then the ground started rumbling.

"What the hell is happening?" I whispered.

The rumbling stopped. All I could hear was the sound of my breath. In an out went the oxygen. I was taking small steps backwards toward the exit door, my footsteps where quiet, but you could still here them, they sounded desperate to be silent.

Then there was a creek from the wall across from where I was. Then the wall tore down. More mutants flooded in the room. They were so ugly. The rumbling of the stampede knocked down the wall. Along with the mutants was a _huge_ man 10 times the size of a human made of mainly rock hard ugly muscles.

I ran out of the room then the restaurant. I ran down the streets of new york city. The streets were empty everything was either destroyed or abandoned, either way I was alone.

I stopped, to my left I saw "Randy's weapon store." I ran like hell through the shop's doors. Everywhere I looked there were guns, pipe bombes, belts, Molotovs…

I grabbed a belt that was stuffed with 2 duel glock pistols, 2 pipe bombs, 1 molotov, 1 assult rifle which was heavy to carry on my belt, and I took 1 submachine gun. I also got a belt with plenty of bullets.

"Randy won't mind." I said.

I was ready to go.

I ran outside and immediately started running and shooting like mad.

I was clutching my submachine gun tight.

Before I knew it, I was backing off into a traffic light zone. I stopped. The area I was in had 4 roads leading to it. The one I was on, one to my left and to my right and behind me.

I bumped into something. There were more people well equipped with weapons also shooting at mutants.

There was one girl in the middle shooting everywhere with long blond hair, to my right was a guy, to my left another guy with red hair, and behind me was a girl with a Cleopatra haircut. All five of us shot and shot until they were all gone. Everything went quiet.

"Is it over?" whispered the blond girl.

Then the ground rumbled once again, and the building in front of us had been knocked down by the _huge_ man.

He knocked down cars and then roared. We all shot like hell, then they all ran behind a car. It was just me and the girl with Cleopatra hair.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Throw a Molotov!" she said. She had a Molotov ready in hand. She turned around the rest of the humans called after us. She ran back to them. "Throw it!" she shouted to me.

I was alone and I clutched the Molotov tight and threw it at the guy. "Here we go!" I shouted.

I ran behind the same car as everyone else, but before I made it, the Molotov went off. I dived into the ground.

The beast was dead!

"We're ALIVE!" shouted the blond girl.

Everyone was stunned to see each other. We all walked to the scene.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I asked.

"That was a Tank: An infected human. He has mutated into one of the most feared and deadly infected zombies." said the man without red hair.

"Is that the end of Tank?" I asked.

"That one, yes, but there are many left." he said. "Missy, do you even know what's going on here?" he asked. "This is war, a war against a bad infection, we might as well be the last people left on earth!"

"You mean everyone I know and care about, their all dead?" asked the Cleopatra girl.

"Yeah, that's what 'the last people in the _world_' means." said the red head.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor, Doctor William Saltsburg to be exact. But call me Will." Will said. "Who are you guys?" Will asked.

"I'm Lauren Parker." said the blond girl.

"I'm Alexa Burton." I said.

"Well, Alexa, Lauren, welcome to your new life in the zombie apocalypse." Will said. He lit a cigar and sat down.

"Will, don't sit down, I think I know a safe place for us to stay." The red head said. We all followed him.

The place we were was underneath an apartment block. It was for storage.

"Well make yourself at home, we'll be here a while." the red head said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm James Hamilton."

"I'm Alexa Burton." I said.

James went to sit with Lauren and Will.

I was staring at James. He seemed nice.

"Hey," said the Cleopatra girl. "Who are you?"

"Alexa Burton, you?"

"Are you worthy of knowing my name?"

"Um, yeah?"

"It's Jennifer Hastings. You ever held a real gun before?" Hunter asked.

"No, well, yeah, but I've never used one."

"I can tell, you're a newbie, I respect that, but you're pretty good for a newbie, you're a natural."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are. And you'll need to be if you want to survive." Jennifer said.

"Jenny, I'm going to call you Jenny if that's OK."

"Oh, Jenny, hmm, I like it. Continue!"

"Jenny, what exactly is going to happen?"

"We are going to have to fight until we kill most of them or be rescued, which I'd rather, but god knows how long it's going to be until that happens."

"Damn it, well, have you ever held a gun?"

"Of course, what do you think I went to jail for?"

"You went to _jail?_"

"Yeah, a guy was trying to hurt me, and I shot him in the chest. With his gun of course. He learned his lesson. He deserved it. He's probably dead now."

"You hurt him that bad?" I said

"_NO!_ He probably turned into one of those bloody infected zombies." Jenny said. "I was sentenced to jail for 2 years, but I've only been there for about half a year. I escaped jail."

"You escaped?"

"Yeah, everyone in there was a mindless zombie, all I had to do was steal the sergeants guns and killed them. That's how I ended up here."

"Oh, well you must be happy to be out of jail."

"Yeah, but this isn't much different, it's not fun in jail. Obviously, it's not fun here either, everyday there's a possibility of me dying. It sucks." Jenny said, "How did you end up here?"

"Oh, I was at a New Years party, then for some stupid tradition everyone pared up for the stupid new years kiss, then I kiss this guy I like, Jordan, who is now dead…" tears came to my eyes. "Oh my god, everyone I know is dead! They're gone!"

"Not necessarily, they could be zombies!" Jenny said.

"Wow, Jenny, that totally makes me feel better, now my mom and dad want to _kill _me!" I said. "Anyway. He and everyone else started coughing then mutating into zombies, they were sick beforehand, and then the wall broke down and a horde of zombies ran after me. Then I went to a weapon store took some weapons, and the rest is history." I explained.

"Awesome. Who would of thought that we'd be spending the beginning of 2011 killing zombies?"

"Yeah, I guess it is awesome." I said. "I wonder if there are any other survivors."

"That'll always remain a mystery, unless we see others." Jenny said. "Wait a minute, there are other survivors… At least I think. There should be radios around a few places here. People tat can recue us will find us, and we'll be saved, but maybe not. I'm not sure."

"Lets hope. What are we going to eat?"

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me, there are abandoned houses everywhere, and shops!"

"Oh, well then what about…"

"Give it up, Alexa, we'll survive, just don't go and get in the way of any zombies or Tanks."

I giggled. "I won't, I promise, I can't have you being alone in this with no friends."

"You're right, I can't lose my best friend! That's right, you're my best friend, no one is ever this friendly or nice to me, in fact not many people even talk to me!"

"Wow, they clearly have something wrong with themselves." We both giggled.

"They're all afraid of me."

"Well today that changes, starting today." I smiled.

Everyone was asleep. I wasn't, I was thinking about all the lives that were lost, and the mutations. The pain must have been horrific! And I was immune to whatever infection was going around. What about Mom and Dad? They're probably dead, or as Jenny said before, mindless zombies.

I was yawning. "Time for sleep." I thought.

I lay down, closed my eyes, and the outside world began to fade…


End file.
